Epic Warriors
|publisher = Fantendo |released = Winter of 2014 |genre = Fighting |modes = Brawl, Story, Missions, Minigames, Tourney, Classic |ratings = |platforms = Wii U, 3DS |media = Wii U Optical Disc, 3DS Cartridge}} is an umbrella game made by ; unlike other games made by his company, he is the sole worker. This game is rated T in America, as it is a fighting game, and is planned to be released Winter of 2014. Nintendo eShop Description You've played games, and they may have been fun, but the best game ever is coming! Play as many characters (there's a hundred in all) like Bowser, Mudkip, Sonic, and even Spongebob! Complete Missions that have special requirements for every single one. Face off against Antasma in the exciting Story Mode. Summon Pok mon to assist you in battle. When you play this game, you'll know that it is truly very epic. Gameplay Controls Basic Gameplay The gameplay in this game is similar to that of the Super Smash Bros. series. However, some differences are in play. It is a fighting game, yes. However, it takes place on a 3D stage, where you can move around more freely. There is also an Announcer, who makes calls when a character is out of he game, dies, or when the match starts and ends. More to come! Modes There are a number of modes that can be played: Brawl, Story, Missions, Tourney, and Classic. Brawl In Brawl, you just fight up to four other people for no reason whatsoever. The 1st place winner gets a coin reward of 1,000, 2nd place gets 500, 3rd 250, 4th 100, and 5th gets 25 coins. Coins can be spent to earn new stuff. However, only the player who earned the coins can spend their amount. Story In Story, you play an adventure similar to SSBB's Subspace Emissary. You unlock characters as you progress. The story is called, ''Threat of Antasma. ''The main villian, Antasma, is trying to rule the universe and stop the Epic Warriors, heroes who have united to stop him. Missions In Missions, you must complete a mission with special rules. For example, in the first mission, you must play as Luigi defeating Bowser in a 30 second time limit on the Bowser's Castle stage. Tourney In Tourney, you must play as a character you choose, and play against random CPUs. The champion in the end gains a 2,000 coin bonus. However, it is possible to play online or local and fight actual people instead of weak computers. It is also possible to set special rules, like a time limit or a small amount of lives. Classic In Classic, you fight against every character on their home stage. This mode is unlocked when you earn at least one character per franchise, and one stage per franchise. For every franchise, you fight one character that you have unlocked on their home stage. Some have special conditions, like there being clones of 20 or having wings or having a partner. When you complete Classic, you must fight Antasma. Characters There is planned to be about 40 default characters. 25/30 Unlockable Characters There is planned to be about 60 unlockable characters. 7/20 Bosses Bosses must be fought during both Story mode and in the Mission, Boss Rush. Announcers Announcers are randomly chosen from the ones you've already unlocked. They announce when a player has lost, or when the round starts or ends. Items Stages Stages can be played in either 2D or 3D, but not every stage can be done in 3D. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Epic Warriors